The Right Soul
by shanagi95
Summary: There was two boys, and only one right soul. Reborn would just have to hope he had choose the right one, as everything will be a disaster if it's not.
1. Chapter 1

**You must know that I have published this chapter before under different name. The one I published before was an incomplete version, made without any thought and just an experiment of mine. I want to see what will happen if I delete a story, and one that is very new to use seems like a good idea for me. ;3**

**Now though, I'll admit that I'm serious about this story. I hope you readers will support me and give me ideas in how to progress in the story. :D**

**This chapter has been changed in many parts and added more. I also change some of the original plot, especially the name of the twin. I'll try to make longer chapter than I normally make. Because of that, the updating date of this story will be completely irregular. **

In one of the room of the Vongola Mansion, Timoteo leaned against the back of his chair with a deep sigh. He lowered his gaze and looked at the folders that rested on the table in front of him.

He was the ninth generation Boss of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the world, Vongola Famiglia. He was old and a bit rusty, if he may admit it. He wouldn't be fit to lead Vongola for a long time from now.

But his heirs had been killed; Enrico was shot in gun battle. The second, Massimo, was drowned. His youngest, Federico, was found as bones. He had no choice but to search for another heir from Vongola's heirs' descendant. But then Reborn showed up and told him he had already chosen a suitable heir.

A picture of a brunet was plastered on the upper right corner of a folder. The brunet was looking down, his brown hair was very spiky and it stood straight on his head, but he was averting his eyes from everything, his eyes weren't showed clearly on the picture, but Nono knew that it was cerulean blue, due to the other notes on the report.

The teen was the son of the head of CEDEF and the external advisor of Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu. However, the man had another son, the twin of the first teen. In fact, the other son was the older twin.

The older twin's folder also had a picture. Unlike with the brunet, the picture showed a black haired boy – with quite the same hair style as the brunet, but his was shorter – grinning sheepishly on the camera, but his warm caramel eyes was staring sharp on the camera, like he knew the camera was there even if he shouldn't have known it. After all, the picture was taken by an expert in infiltration from Vongola.

Iemitsu had protested quite heavily about the involvement of his children as he had spent most of his life protecting them from danger, but Timoteo could see the potential in them. And they were the direct descendant of Primo, it was very good for situation, Timoteo almost couldn't believe his luck and how he hadn't thought about it before Reborn suggested it.

If only-

A sound of ringing phone broke though the silence in the room. Timoteo looked at the caller id.

Reborn.

"Yes, Reborn?"

"I'm ready to depart. I'll arrive in Namimori the next evening, is there anything you want me to do specifically, Nono?" Came through the phone a voice of a baby.

"Reborn," Nono asked warily, "Are you really sure about your choice?" He didn't want to doubt one of his most trusted hit man, but his choice was really…unusual.

"Yes, Nono. I'm sure." Reborn said calmly. "I'll have Sawada Soutarou as my student."

Nono sighed in defeat. He knew his attempt was futile; Reborn wouldn't change his mind anymore, unless something drastic happened and opened his eyes. "Very well. I'll expect a report at the end of the week."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Reborn let Leon changed back to his chameleon form and gave a sign to the flight attendant to start the flight to Japan. He was going to Namimori, Japan to train the chosen heir of Vongola.

While most of the heir was the oldest son, it wasn't too rare for the younger son to take the title as the Family Head. But normally it was done because the younger was more talented. However, the same couldn't be said for the case currently.

Sawada Soutarou was a quiet and timid boy. His score was below average, and he had almost no athletic abilities. If it was taken into consideration, nobody will choose him, especially if the older son's case was showed. The older son, Sawada Yuuki was quite good in sport, but he didn't give his all or participate in any specific sport. He just played when it was required, not because he liked it, but more of obligation it seemed like for Reborn – to get the required score in class most oftenly. The older son's score was above average, but even in it he didn't give it his all. He was a bit distant from the other student, but he had good relation with all of the students. He was so much better and suited than Soutarou to become the candidate. He did things half-heartedly, but surely that was better than Soutarou who didn't have any talent within him?

But Reborn knew something other didn't.

It was a year ago, when he was finished with a mission from Nono. Something changed his life. Memory after memory suddenly came into his head. The first one, _"Ciaossu."_, the next, _"This is Gokudera Hayato."_, and then, _"I'm the substitute, Reboyama."_ All of it was bursting in, and Reborn knew instinctually that the memory wasn't complete; some of them had very obvious gaping hole. But it was his memory, memory of what had happened, what hadn't happened, what maybe will happen, and, more importantly, what won't ever happen.

At first he was mistrustful towards the memory, even hostile toward it, since some of it interfered with his current life which wasn't as long as the memory was, but after confirming it with the Vongola mechanics that nobody had and can make a device to manipulate people's memory, he was starting to search for some clue that his recently acquired memory was real. The result was shocking.

He discovered that there was some difference between the memory and the reality. Some were insignificant, like he had more girlfriend, Vongola was formed a fourth day earlier, and Luce had longer hair on the side – it reached her chin instead of only her sides.

But the significant thing – they were prone to disaster, Iemitsu had not one child, but two.

Sawada Yuuki and Soutarou.

Sawada Yuuki had black hair with caramel eyes. Sawada Soutarou had brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them had same facial structure. The heir in his memory's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only child of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, and he had brown eyes and caramel eyes. The one who had the personality leaning into the previous Tsunayoshi was Soutarou.

Because of the speculation, he had confided to Nono about his choice – not about his memory, he hadn't told anybody as far as he knew, and that meant nobody knew about his memory. And he hoped he hadn't made the wrong choice – he couldn't have, right?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A teenager steered from his bed, awaking from sleep. Sitting down on the bed calmly, he stared intently at the calendar. Seeing that it was still 3 days away before he could finally meet _him_, he sighed in despair. He really wanted to meet him faster, but he couldn't do it without making any suspicion.

Only 3 days… He thought softly to himself. He just needed to wait 3 more days.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In a white and spotless room, a figure sat crossed leg, leaning on one of the walls. He opened his eyes which was a match between red and blue eyes. A smirk adorned his face.

"Kufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi. I see I owe you a lot of things."

He stood up with a grace, glancing at his surroundings disinterestedly. He thought he would escape in a few weeks, but since he got something interesting that suddenly improved the possibility of him escaping without any hassle he would get if he tried without them… Well, let's just said it would be much better to escape one.

He readied himself for a visit to his underlings and called forth his power.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Takeshi, we need to move soon."

Yamamoto Takeshi looked up to his father, a smile graced his lips. "Tomorrow? I'll ready my things."

Tsuyoshi just stared as his son leave the room, seemingly unaffected by the news. He knew better. Takeshi had long since wished for the move, even though he never said why. It was a bit weird. At first their family lived in Namimori, but they had moved to another city because his wife wished for it. Takeshi didn't say anything though, he didn't complain at all. At least, until that day when she died. He never became quite the same, and even though a few months later he changed and became more cheerful again, now sometimes he could see him staring to something really far, as if he was wishing for something different – no, as if he knew something different could happen. As if he was longing for those difference, and Tsuyoshi suddenly knew a few days ago, that it was time for them to move back to Namimori. He had already prepared the papers, and he had told Takeshi about it. The boy became even more cheerful if it was possible.

He knew Takeshi didn't remember it, but he was a quite good friend of another toddler in Namimori. Best friend, if he may say it. He couldn't remember the boy's face, but he knew the toddler was Sawada Nana's, a kind housewife that was a bit air-head.

He chuckled fondly, remembering the time when every other mother should freak out or cringed, Nana remained calm, even jovial. He couldn't really understand if the woman was really air-headed or a closet-sadistic, but he missed her.

He would see her first when Takeshi and he came back to Namimori, that's for sure.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A smiling woman raised her eyebrow enthusiastically when she looked at the flyer she had found. She clapped her hands in excitement. This would be perfect!

She took out a phone instantly. She was sure that her house wasn't the only house the flyer came into and she must be the first to call the number on the flyer if she wanted to get the tutor!

Her call was answered on the first ring. "Ciaossu. What can I do for you?"

She didn't think about the voice which answered her call and instead focused on the word he had used. Italian, how wonderful! He could teach her sons the language!

"Well, I read this flyer this morning..."

**Soutarou is from **_**颯**____**(sou)**_** which means "suddenly, smoothly", **_**太**____**(ta)**_** "thick, big", and **_**郎**____**(rou)**_** "son". Yuuki is from**_**優**____**(yuu)**_** which means "gentleness, superiority" and **_**生**____**(ki) which **_**means**** "life". Do you think the name fit them?**

**What do you think? Please give me some feedback! Tell me if you want something to be different from the previous world, I will consider it! And should this be slash?**

**This story isn't beta'd. Is there anybody who wants to become one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So long. The waiting I mean. This chapter isn't very long, even if I wanted it to be otherwise. I have typed, typed, and typed, and still, nothing more could be added to this chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will be longer! (I hope...) I wish you guys will review and tell me your idea! ;3**

* * *

Sawada residence normally was a peaceful place. At six o'clock, one Yuuki will get up and ran around the complex as a daily training. Then he would prepare himself and woke up his brother, Soutarou. Soutarou would flail his arms around as he woke up and then did his things. Some clumsy movements from Soutarou for the morning, then they will have breakfast which was made by their beloved mother, Nana. Yuuki and Soutarou went to the school together, with Yuuki walking behind Soutarou, his eyes watching his younger brother, helping him when the other needed it. When they stepped into the school ground however, their roles switched. Yuuki will go first, greeted by his many fans and friends, while the brunet stayed behind, watching his brother got swarmed.

Today however, was a bit different than the other day. It was made sure by Nana's wide smile that morning.

"Yuu-kun! Sou-kun! Today a tutor is coming!"

Silent greeted her announcement.

"For what, mom?" Soutarou asked.

Nana feigned shock. "For what? Of course to tutor you, Sou-kun!"

"To tutor Souta?" the only raven in the house interjected. "What about me?" Nobody noticed the slight tremor to his voice.

Soutarou looked at his brother. "Nii-san, you know you don't need any tutor." His usual stutter wasn't present as there was only his family in the house. In fact, he sounded a bit annoyed, a deed that never happened outside the walls of their residence.

"But I told the tutor to teach you too if you feel you need the help, Yuu-kun! Don't worry! But still, I hope Reborn-san will help Sou-kun the most! He needs it!"

Yuuki just smiled at them both. "I understand Mom. Is Reborn-san the name of the tutor?"

The housewife nodded eagerly. "Yes! Look! Here is the flyer."

She took a piece of paper from the top of the cabinet then showed it to her boys. Both of them read it, their eyes devouring every bits of information offered by the flyer. After she noticed they had finished, she took back the flyer and looked at the twins eagerly, anticipation clear in her face.

Souta commented first, casually. "I think this is a scam, Mom."

Yuuki sounded far more incredulous, "You really believe this Mom?"

Nana opened her mouth, no doubt to defend her choice. But before she could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, oh." She let out, walking to the door. "Who will come this early?" She asked herself.

The door opened to reveal…

"Huh? There's nobody here."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Reborn walked onto the patio of Sawada residence confidently. For a baby, that is. His steps were sure and define with no hesitance apparent in his blank face, his piercing eyes looking forward.

If you asked, Reborn would say he was positive the boy he had chosen would be the right one.

But if he was answering to himself, he would admit that he wasn't assured at all that he had made the right choice. There were so many possibilities that can happen, and the only reason he didn't pick the older twin to be his student was because he wanted to see if there was really a Sawada Tsunayoshi in the twins. Yes, twins, because he hadn't chosen the student based on who had been the Decimo in his previous memory. He chose the younger twin because he still can teach the older one a few things then. If he had picked Sawada Yuuki as his student, without question Nono will order him to focus on Yuuki and he wouldn't be able to know the younger boy at all.

Because of his choice, Nono still left him with the option to take the older boy under his wing if he thinks it's more appropriate to make the boy the Decimo. Because Nono saw more potential to be mold in the older boy, Yuuki.

As he rang the doorbell, he knew there's no turning back. From now on, Soutarou was his student, and he will make the boy strong. He must.

Still, if the other twin showed anything special, he couldn't shove it away. He wasn't here to teach the future Decimo. No, it wasn't decided yet. He was to choose the future Decimo. He will teach Soutarou to be on foot with his brother, and then pick the more talented of the brothers.

Hopefully there will be no bloodshed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice sounded from downward. Nana looked down, and then bent down to look at the child in front of her properly.

"Ara," She finally voiced out. "Whose baby are you?"

Because in front of her was a baby wearing a formal suit, a big fedora with yellow line stood on his little head. Beside him a small suitcase was placed, the size clearly made for the baby only. A toy, maybe?

"I'm Reborn, a tutor." Introduced the baby politely. He gave her a small charismatic smile, and Nana found herself entranced by a mere baby. "I came this morning to give early inspection on my student."

"A baby as a tutor? You serious? I thought who will make such scam. A baby!" The voice of her oldest, Yuuki boomed from behind her. Apparently he had seen the visitor. Before she saw the baby's face, she maybe will act like he was, careless. But now…

"Mom, you can't be serious." She turned to look at her brunet. Disbelief colored his face. Nana found herself speechless. She couldn't say anything, as she can't say she believed the baby to her boys. But she can't say she didn't believe the baby, because in truth she can see the glint in the baby eyes which meant he was telling the truth. What to do…

"Reborn-chan." because she couldn't call a baby by "san". "Please come in." And then she said to the twins. "Please get along with him!" She told them both. Then she proceeded to get into her room, not leaving behind any explanation, because she didn't have any solid excuse. She was just escaping.

She really hoped they will listen to her suggestion. She got a feeling there will be many repercussions if they did not…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mochida Kensuke, a star in Kendo club. He was walking toward a house not too far away from his position right now, his back straight and his eyes was looking directly at the house without falter.

At last, he stopped and stared at the door in front of him, a slight tremor in his body could be seen, as if he was a little nervous of something. His gaze swept over the house at once.; a two-story house that was lived by Sawada.

Sawada Yuuki lived in this house.

He gulped once and licked his lips apprehensively, but his step was sure – something only long training could do.

He knocked at the door rapidly, quickly setting his hand back to its previous position, right at his side. His eyes were trained to the door, waiting for the appearance of somebody.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Previous World, sometime ago…**_

Tsuna opened his eyes slightly as he heard the door croaked open.

"Tsunayoshi-san." Tsuna looked to the side and smiled a bit at the sight of Giannini and Shouichi.

He didn't try to get up because he knew he wouldn't be able to. It had been sometime since the last time he could even eat by himself, so weak his thirty years old body. It was all because of the bacteria some time ago that was injected into his body by some opposing Family. He was so lucky to live that long, his guardian had long since succumbed to the disease and left the world. He had time to see the preparation of his son to be the next leader and even got some word in it.

"Is it ready?" He asked them slowly.

Giannini nodded.

Long time ago, after Tsuna knew he was sick, as in unnatural sick, he asked his trusted mechanics to design something for him.

He wanted to live again.

He knew it was selfish, it wasn't what should be done, but he wanted to see his guardian again, to look at Reborn and hear his reprimanding voice, to be able to do something by himself again. He didn't want to take revenge, no, he just wanted to be happy with his Family. Or at least say something to them for the last time, to say something like good bye. He was too late before, thinking he will live again, will see them again that he focused on improving his health in the hospital and told them to do the same, not knowing this disease had no cure.

"How will it work?"

"After your soul got out from your body," here Irie took a deep shaky breath, then his face was set in a professional mask again, but Tsuna wasn't hurt, he knew it was just how Irie will cope talking about his looming death. "This machine will start working."

**End of the chapter!**

**Mochida, huh? I really didn't see it at all. What do you think he will be?**

**Well, I guess most likely the pairing in this story will be slash, or maybe no pairing at all. I haven't decided yet. You may keep telling me what to choose and the reason behind it, since I really, really want to know what you think!**

**This story isn't beta'd. Is there anybody who wants to become one?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**And at last another long waiting is over. So much sorry, but I know I am very late. I've made a decision which you should be seeing at the end note. This chapter is s bit short, since I've no clue what I should be writing. Will one of you give me more idea to write?**

**And for a bit spoiler: the one who has Tsuna's soul hadn't remember anything from the previous life.**

"So? What is a baby like you doing here?" Asked Yuuki kindly, crouching down to meet the baby' eyes level. And promptly thought the black bottomless eyes looked very odd on a baby.

"I'm a tutor."

"Nii-san, I don't want a baby as my tutor." Soutarou complained, his voice annoyed.

"Now, now, Souta. I'm sure there's some explanation behind this." The older twin said in a soothing voice.

Reborn blinked once. In the report there wasn't any information regarding how they…act except for what happened outside the house, especially in the school. Was the spy of Vongola really that lax as to ignoring what went on inside the house?

No, it must be Iemitsu's decision, Reborn quickly deducted. Not a very bad decision, considering the Vongola spy would go overboard, and will probably completely ignoring any sense of privacy. Iemitsu wouldn't want his wife to be spied in the bathroom.

But still, he didn't think that they would be this cozy with each other. In the report it was only said that they were a bit cold with each other, talking when it was really needed only. But was they really?

"What are you doing here, little baby?" the raven asked, smiling kindly in his direction.

"I'm here to tutor your brother."

"Don't lie-!" He cut off the shout by shooting some bullets in the brunet's way. The boy now looked scared, while the older twin paled, but he pierced his eyes at Reborn. "What did you do that for?"

"He needed to know his lessons. A Mafia Boss wouldn't judge somebody by its cover only."

"M-Mafia Boss?!" Soutarou shrieked. Reborn winced inwardly, now he knew that this boy had the same air lungs capacity as Tsuna had had.

Yuuki smiled again, but this time he looked cold. "Please, by all means, explain yourself."

He hoped onto a chair and sat.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You two are direct descendant from Primo, and so one of you two will be the Decimo. I'm here to teach Souta to reach the same level as you before the deciding time came." Reborn said, finishing the speech. "Of course, you're allowed to ask me to teach you too, Yuuki. But my primary job is to teach Soutarou." The Sun Arcobaleno added.

The two of them stood side by side, their faces grim, taking all og what he had said. A Mafia Boss. The death of all heirs. Soutarou just opened his mouth to say something, but then the doorbell rang.

"Who will this be again? So many visitor this morning…" Yuuki murmured as he approached the door. Reborn and Soutarou watched as he opened the door to find a teenager on the other side of it.

"Sa-Sawada-sama!" One Mochida Kentarou said, flushing brightly. "I'm here to walk you to the school!"

Yuuki raised one of his eyebrows. "Thanks, Mochida-kun, but it's not needed."

"No, after you defeat me yesterday, I must always protect you!"

Reborn turned to Souta as he heard this. "Defeat?" he inquired.

Souta scowled. "Nii-san was challenged into a battle by Mochida yesterday, something about taking his Kyoko-chan" Souta's scowl deepened at the mention of the name. "He was defeated and he tried to cheat by throwing Nii-san a heavy stuff. Turned out it was too heavy for him to throw, and he stumbled. Nii-san acted on the riht time, saving Mochida from breaking his neck. The armor was right up his head, you know." His gaze hardened a bit as he saw Mochida kneeled before Yuuki.

"Nii-san, if we don't go now, we will be late." He called out, giving a little smile as his brother turned his attention toward him.

Reborn just watched as they walked off, his gaze unreadable.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A pair of black eyes watched in shock as three teenagers passed him. One of them was in front of the others, but the baseball player knew that he was also hearing what the others said like Takeshi was doing.

"Sawada-sama, may I know what class you're in? I don't really know about you until yesterday, you see… And your brother!" The boy at first sounded bright, but near the end it was sheepish. But it wasn't what Yamamoto Takeshi, a promising baseball player, was shocked at.

Sawada.

He glanced quickly at the teenager in the front. He was scowling a bit, but he had a brunet hair that Takeshi had always seen and had longed to see again for so long. The talking teen had gestured a bit at the brunet when he was talking, so maybe this boy was a Sawada too, the brother of the raven?

But then he looked at the raven, wanting to inspect the boy a bit (because since when Tsuna had a brother?) when he was left out of breath.

The boy had Tsuna's eyes. Chocolate caramel eyes, warm.

The Japanese boy gazed at the three of them. At first he thought the talking boy was Gokudera, but felt a bit confused when he noticed the different features on the boy. He only managed to gave a name to the face after a few moments. Mochida Kensuke. But what he was doing, talking with a Sawada?

And then he thought the boy walking at the front was Tsuna, as he had the same hair as the Tenth Boss. But now, seeing the other boy who was raven but with the same eyes as Tsuna…

Which one of the both Sawada was the real Tsuna? Or will there be another Sawada?

**I've decided. This fic will be a gen fic. Which means no pairing at all. Now, please review? Since I've tried to fit a chapter in my busy schedule?**

**This story isn't beta'd. Is there anybody who wants to become one?**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I find myself thinking what to do after this. Do I just write about their meeting, or should I write about some Mafia War? Some advice, please? And comment on this chapter. I need that to continue this story, really.**

* * *

"Sawada!" A voice called out to the raven. He turned and smiled slightly as he recognized the figure who was running towards them.

Kurokawa Hana's step was coming to a stop as she looked at one Mochida Kensuke beside Yuuki. Her gaze became questioning, she looked at Yuuki. "Why are he here?"

Yuuki just smiled, indulging her inquiry. "He came to my home this morning and offered to accompany me to the school."

Hana looked like she wanted to protest, but then she just sighed. "You and your penchant for follower, Sawada." Then she changed subject. "Now, I need to talk to you about the field trip we will go to at the end of the month…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Soutarou let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on his seat, looking at where his brother was still talking to Kurokawa, even when they had talked all the way into class.

"Does this happen often?" A voice interrupted his staring, he recoiled in shock.

Soutarou immediately set an innocent face as he replied to whoever was talking to him.

"You, sitting alone at the back corner of the class, your brother surrounded by many people." A baby with fedora jumped to his table.

Soutarou's eyes widened in shock, he didn't know a baby could jump that high! But then he remembered where he was, and he put on the innocent expression again with an ease one could only get when they had been doing it for years.

But when he looked at the baby's face, he was reminded if the reason the baby came here, and if the display of agility wasn't an indication of how powerful the baby was, then nothing will. He knew that the baby would find out the answer no matter what, so why not try to control the amount of information he would get?

So he shrugged nonchalantly, his act even better than normal. "Pretty much. Brother was very popular and he was the class president. Many want him to become the council president, but brother declined. And most of the people in this class want to talk to brother, so I'll be left alone."

The baby didn't ask anything anymore after that, his black eyes blank and misleading. Soutarou had been acting for so long that he would notice when one did so, and the baby was thinking hard, even if he didn't know what.

But what shocked him very much was when the teacher came in to the class. He automatically stood up to give a greeting, and as such his attention was split for a second. When he looked back at his table, the baby was gone.

"What's wrong, Souta?" His brother whispered to him, having gone back to his tabe which was in front of Souta's while the younger twin was looking for Reborn and his chameleon.

He smiled tightly at his brother. "Nothing's wrong, Nii-san. Just searching for something."

His brother looked doubtful, something Souta could already predict. His brother always knew when somebody was lying, or, in his case, leaving out some details, but then Yuuki looked at the teacher who was approaching his table and chose not to dig the truth, something Souta was thankful for. He didn't know what he would tell his brother if he asked. How could he tell him that Reborn had appeared in their class without so much as noise and leave just as soundlessly?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yamamoto was walking, his mind working overdrive at what he had seen just before. As so, it wasn't any wonder that he will eventually crashed into something or somebody. He didn't think he will crash into this somebody though.

Takeshi himself was still standing due to his rather tall stature for somebody his age. The other person, someone he knew was his age, wasn't as lucky as him though. The silver hair was covering the eyes of the person on front of him, but he knew without doubt who the person was, even without considering the boy's attire, which was practically screaming 'delinquent'.

And so it was very expected when the silveret grumbled and cursed from his fall, and looked up to glare at his offender. "Watch where you're going, bas-"

The silveret was cut off by Yamamoto himself. "Hayato?" There was no way Hayato would be here, he was due to come tomorrow, yes, but not today. But there was no doubt that the boy in front of him was Gokudera Hayato, from his green eyes, the silver hair, the sneering lips, and the slender figure.

Hayato froze as he recognized his voice, and Yamamoto inwardly shouted in happiness as his beloved knew him. Yes, his lover was here and he could do many things to his twelve year old lover and then they will go to Tsuna together and everything will be just like last time-

All of his thought came to an abrupt stop as he remembered the scene he walked upon this morning. His smile froze as he remembered the brunet and the raven and one Mochida Kensuke. His entire being stiffened as he thought about how nobody remembered what he remember, the life he thought of as only game, and now he was thrust upon in the second time as the game was restarted, and as the rules only he would remember what he had done last time. Only he would remember the time all of the guardians and their sky was crowding and happy…

Then the silveret whispered, "T-takeshi? You remember me?" And that made his pupil widened in wonder. "Y-you too?"

Hayato stood up and grabbed Takeshi's wrist, Yamamoto letting the other boy did so, his mind busy thinking about how the warmth was so familiar and yet it was the first time in his life, in _this_ life, that the other boy had held his hand.

And he prepared himself to act seriously as he gazed at the hard gaze the Italian Mafioso had. The other boy must be trying to search for an empty place, a place where they can talk without being disturbed. A place where Takeshi would tell Hayato what he had experienced since he could remember his previous life, and asking the boy what he remember himself.

* * *

**Better. Or at least, longer. I'm in a middle of a test, something frustrated me greatly, but OI managed to find some time to type this! Am I not awesome? Wait, don't answer that. Just review, please.**

**This story isn't beta'd. Is there anybody who wants to become one?**


	5. AN

Hello, here is shanagi95.

Maybe some of you guys had read my stories, and noticed the AN I had put in some of them. This AN just make it official.

Starting from today, I will go into semi-hiatus. That means no update and new stories from me unless I really have time to do it, or feel like it. For the next few months, I'll be very busy. That's the sole reason I'm doing this.

Maybe I'll read some stories and review it, or adding new favorites or alerts. But no promise. Only when I have the time. That probably means 2 days a week, more or less.

The only exception is for my beta-career though. Since I feel that I am not a very busy beta, I will continue beta'ing the people that had agreed about I as their beta.

Other than that, you guys won't see me in FFnet everyday. Well, that's all. I think you guys can expect me by the end of the year at most though, that means at least 11 months of me semi-hiatus.

When I'm back, I think I'll do a inspection of my stories, whether I'll continue it or abandon it, or even delete it. I hope you guys will support my decision. I have a poll in my profile about the stories you think I should continue.

Thank you for everything. I hope I'll see you soon.

**shanagi95**


End file.
